Piercings and Infections
by Deanaholic1
Summary: So Bella wants her belly button pierced but doesn't want Edward to know...but what happens when she gets an infections. short one shot...not wondeful i apologise : but read anyway please r


Ok, so this is my first twilight fan fiction but I've had this plot in my mind for so long that it needs to come out…NOW! I hope you like.

**Bella POV**

I sighed as I snuggled closer to Edward's chest, even though the space between us was nonexistent. I felt Edward's arm tighten every so slightly around my frame and I could practically feel the smirk that filtered across his face. I too, felt the smile that spread across my face when I thought about the close proximity I had with Edward…my fiancé.

"I must leave soon my Bella; Alice will not wait much longer." Edward's low velvety voice whispered in my ear.

"I don't want you to go." I pouted, expertly putting my lower lip out just a tad further than my top. I knew Edward had to hunt, but usually Alice would stay behind to keep me company. However this time all the Cullens were going on a weekend hunting trip and it was no secret that I loathed the time I spent alone. Ever since Edward…_left_ me those many months ago, I still felt a jolt of insecurity flow through my veins. At least if one of the Cullens stayed behind I knew he would return.

"I don't want to leave you ever Bella, but I don't believe there is a way to escape Alice this time around." Came Edwards reply. I nodded my head, already feeling the anxiety that would ensue upon his departure. Edward sensed my mood change because I felt his finger gently lift my chin so that my eyes locked onto his.

"Do not fret love; I will call you every night." And then he played an unfair trick by placing that crooked smile upon his god like face. He gently kissed my lips and simultaneously lifted myself and him off my couch and into a standing position.

"I will be in your room by Sunday night…no later than 9 p.m. I promise Bella." And then I felt those stone cold lips on mine once more before he broke apart and started towards the door.

"I'll be waiting." And as a second thought I thought to warn Edward of my plans for this weekend.

"Edward?" I called as he was about to walk through the door.

He looked back at me with nothing but love reading in his eyes. "Yes?"

I smiled, "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be visiting Jacob. I wanted to tell you so Alice and you wouldn't worry."

I saw Edward tense ever so slightly and I couldn't help the sigh that passed my lips. But his lips were on mine once more and a whispered, "Be safe. I love you." followed shortly after.

I sighed once more because it was Friday night and that meant two days of loneliness. At least tomorrow I could visit Jacob and maybe have some fun.

XOXOX **Next Day** XOXOX

"Hi Jacob!" I yelled and waved my arms towards the tanned giant. Jacob jogged over to me with a smile and I was soon in a warm hug.

"Hi Bells!" he smiled at me and I returned the favor.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked. I was getting nervous because I have been planning this for awhile but I would need Jacob to finish the plan.

"Well I kind of want to get something done…but you know that Alice can see the future. So I need you to come with me." I stated in a rush and instantly felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I looked into Jacob's confused eyes but he shrugged.

"Okay lets go." He jumped into the passenger seat of my rusty truck and I followed suit. I began driving and didn't stop until we were outside a tattoo parlor. I turned and saw a shocked Jacob in my passenger seat,

"You want a tattoo Bells?" he asked with astonishment.

"What?! No, I want to get my belly button pierced…one needle. God a tattoo would be hundreds of needles and…" I didn't finish my sentence I just shivered.

"Why?"

I looked at Jacob and shrugged. "I just feel like it and if you don't let me I'll ensure you go without food for three days." My empty threat seemed to frighten him as he jumped out of the car and waited patiently for by the entrance.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Okay, now I'm going to count to three and when I saw two I want you to take a breathe in and then release it when I saw three okay?" the guy peircing my belly button said. I could only nod because my nerves were every.

"One…two breathe in…three breathe out." I felt a quick prick in my stomach area but it didn't hurt like I feared. He cleaned my new piercing and then removed the clasp…and that's when I felt the soreness in my belly area.

"Oww." I said and the guy laughed as did Jacob.

"Okay now follow these instructions and clean the piercing twice a day so it won't become infected." I nodded and took the paper.

As we walked out of the parlor Jacob shook his head.

"You know your bloodsucker boyfriend is going to kill me when he finds out I let you do that."

"Jacob…" I warned I hated it when either Jacob or Edward talked badly about the other, it really grated my nerves.

"Sorry…_Edward_ is going to kill me." He restated.

I chuckled, "Don't worry I'll protect you. It was my idea."

He just shock his head, "Won't matter you still have a hole in your stomach."

The rest of the ride back to the reservation was quiet but comfortable. I dropped Jacob off and proceeded home. My stomach was tender and I wanted some pain killers and a good night's rest. Which I doubted I would receive but with the pain pills came drowsiness which would hopefully knock me out.

I did just that when I got home and as I laid in my bed I couldn't help but think I forgot to do something before I went to bed…but I was to soon losing the battle to consciousness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I awoke Sunday morning to the most excruciating pain in my stomach that I've felt in a while. I lifted my shirt up to see that the belly ring I had so enthusiastically wanted yesterday was oozing liquids it definitely should not be. The sight itself made me queasy and as I thought this I felt the sudden need to get to the bathroom. I made it to the toilet just as everything I had eaten the day before decided to make reappearance.

"Why me?" I moaned and as I got to my feet the world tilted around me. Thankfully I grabbed the sink and steadied myself. I took a good look in the mirror and could see the flush of a fever on my cheeks and thought some part of me told me to care to my disgusting belly button problem the other told me to lay down. I decided with the latter because my legs felt wobbly. I grabbed a few more pain pills before returning to bed where I fell into yet anther drug induced sleep.

"Edward" I whispered before I lost the battle once more with consciousness.

XOXOXOXO** Edward POV** XOXOXOXO

I raced through the tree; follow the trail I had used so many times before to visit the love of my existence. It was 8:30 and I was sure Bella would be happy to see me half and hour early. I know that I was very happy because any length of time away from my Bella was torture for me.

I skillfully and quietly scaled the side of her house and let myself through the window. I had expected Bella to be waiting for me awake in her bed with a book so it was a surprise to me when I saw her under the covers and sound asleep.

I can't lie and saw I wasn't a tad disappointed but I knew that Bella never slept well when I was away so I had to grant her the rest she needed. I slowly made my way to her bed, stretching my body besides my Bella. I wrapped my arms around her fragile frame but froze when I came in contact with her skin. Her skin was much warmer than it had been when I left Friday.

My concern for Bella rose as I felt her forehead and felt the boiling heat it produced. It didn't escape my notice when she pushed her head into my hand, sighed from the cold I assume.

"Bella?" I asked softly and I felt her turn her body towards me. He head rested on my chest where she sighed once more.

"Bella do you feel sick?" I questioned.

Slowly her eyes opened and a small pained smile graced her lips.

"Edward." She whispered. I smiled in return and was pleased when she scooted her body closer to me. However, when she moved she instantly tensed and whimpered…WHIMPERED!

"Bella?! What is wrong, what hurts?" I asked now completely worried. Bella was anything but a whiner or complainer. She'd rather suffer in silence and for her to whimper…I knew something was wrong.

"I'm sorry…so sorry." She cried softly as sobs racked her body.

"Bella?! What is wrong please tell me." I pleaded with her. My mind automatically turned towards the dog. "Did Jacob hurt you?" I could feel my anger rising but Bella shook her head no.

"My. My B-Belly button Edward…I'm sorry." She cried once more. Her belly button? I was completely confused but never the less lifted her shirt to check where she complained of. What I saw made my venom stop in my veins. There was a piece of metal…a whole in her belly button. The area where an obvious infection was taking place.

"Bella…" I trailed off and I heard her sobs restart once more.

"I'm sorry. So sorry…" she cried but I shushed her, "Don't apologize its okay."

I gently lifted her from the bed.

"I need to take you to Carlisle, your…piercing is infected and I don't think you'll be keeping the belly ring love,"

She nodded not caring but still quietly sobbing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Is she okay?" I asked for the millionth time.

I heard Carlisle sigh. "She will be fine, the antibiotic will clear the infection and the piercing will close it-self."

I nodded. "I don't know how she got around Alice."

Alice spoke up then, "she was probably with the dog when she got it done. Would have saw it otherwise."

I nodded and concluded the same. My anger rose once more and the hostility towards the dog rose.

"Edward?" Bella called from the couch.

I was instantly by her side. "Are you okay love?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, "A lot better now….Don't kill Jacob, I made him come."

I starred incredulously, "He could have told you no."

She blushed, "I told him if he didn't let me I would make sure he had no food for 3 days."

I starred at her and then laughed, "My Bella always gets what she wants."

Her blush deepened and my life was soon echoed with a booming laugh from upstairs.

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh no…Emmett" she moaned and I chuckled once more.

Oh my Bella….

END

So I know it's corny and short but whatever. Hope you liked.


End file.
